


You're Gonna Miss Me

by lillyluna



Category: Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyluna/pseuds/lillyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3am and Michael isn't making any sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Miss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by "Cups", written in half an hour.

It’s 3am when the knocking starts and doesn’t stop.

Carter whines in bed beside him and Ryan reaches out to scratch his head and tries to will him to ignore some really psychotic fans or one of Devon’s dumb fucking one night stand life choices.

He hears footsteps down the hall and the door to his bedroom squeaks open an inch.

“Dude.” Devon sounds tired and pissed off.

“Yo, go tell your fucking whore to -“ Ryan reaches for something heavy to throw at him but all he finds in the dark is an empty red plastic cup; he throws it anyways.

“It’s fucking Phelps.” Devon throws the cup back harder, “So it’s you motherfuck.”

“No.” Ryan turns around to his other side, pushing one of Carter’s paws out of the way.

“Yes.” Devon throws a sneaker at him, “You go tell your fucking who-“

“Fuck.” Ryan sits up, “Fine.”

“Now dude.” Devon complains and he throws something else, maybe goggles. “I have class.”

“FINE.” Ryan hurls his pillow in the direction of the door, “Fuck.”

He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and grabs his glasses. The knocking is still persistent. He looks at his phone and sees that there are fifteen missed calls and just as many unread text messages.

“You comin’?” He asks Carter but the dog just puts his head back down.

*

Ryan stretches as he walks to the front door assessing exactly which part of him is the sorest and trying to decide exactly what kind of bullshit prank Devon is trying to pull.

He fully expects Kyle to be waiting on the front steps with a roman candle blazing and pointed at him but all he gets is a tired and unshaved Michael Phelps.

“Coulda called.” Ryan yawns and scratches his stomach “S’like late.”

“You weren’t answering.” Michael shrugs.

They stare at each other for a moment, the humidity of the night air battling against the air conditioning seeping out of the open door.

“So shoot.” Ryan yawns again, “What’s so fucking important?”

“What are you gonna do when I leave?” Michael asks edging further into the cool air of Ryan’s house.

“Where you going dude?”

Ryan’s still not fully awake. He rubs a hand over his face and steps back to let Michael in. He closes the door behind him and leans back against the wall waiting for Michael’s answer.

“When I’m not around like-“

“You’re always gonna be around MP.” Ryan yawns, “Where d’you even come from?”

“Drove.” Michael says offhand.

“Bob’s gonna fucking murder-“

“I haven’t been there in like.” Michael shrugs, “months.”

“What the fuck dude?” Ryan groans. It’s 3am and Michael’s not making any sense. “You drove?”

“Yeah I just had to…“ Michael walks up and loops an arm around Ryan’s waist; burying his face in Ryan’s neck, “Go.”

“This isn’t… You.” Ryan combs a hand through Michael’s already crazy hair, “I’m fucking lost bro.”

“What are you gonna do when I’m gone?”

“Really?” Ryan kneads the back of Michael’s neck trying to soothe out ten hours of driving worth of knots.

“I need to know.”

“Win.” Ryan answers.

“You’re gonna miss me.” Michael states. Ryan is warm and he smells like laundry detergent and sunscreen. There’s pillow creases on his cheeks and the ten-hour drive is worth it.

“Yeah.” Ryan says softly.

Ryan slides a little further down the wall, slouches back and closes his eyes. There’s something comforting about Michael’s weight against him, about feeling his heart beat faster than his own.

Michael smiles and nods against Ryan’s neck, “Come with me.”

“Where dude?” Ryan’s not as spontaneous when he’s sore from practice and has to be up in two hours to do it over again.

“I don’t know, I don’t have a plan. Just go.”

“I can’t.”

“It’ll be better with you.” Michael straightens up and leans down to kiss Ryan, cupping the side of Ryan’s face in one of his hands.

“You’re gonna miss me more.” Ryan says as he pulls away.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Michael kisses him again.

“Nope.” Ryan pulls away for a second time. He smiles, bites his lip and looks down. “But like you’ll still-“

“Yeah.” Michael agrees, “It’s better with you.”

“Stay.” Ryan yawns again.

“I have to leave tomorrow.”

“S’not tonight.”

“Just didn’t want to be alone.” Michael runs the back of his fingers against Ryan’s side.

“Then don’t.”


End file.
